Daedra Lords
by AdventChild101
Summary: The holy Nine have battled the demonic Daedra for the good of mankind for centuries. But when these Gods set their sights on purifying reality and the extermination of all life; the Daedra must choose human champions in order to save both Hell and Heaven


Daedra Lords 

Part 1: Death To The Nine 

"How long has it been since we were all gathered together?" the voice of a gentle woman, yet held a threatening turned that would cause the dead to shiver.

"Not long enough for my liking!" a gruff voice of a bestial figure snorted across the pits of flame that ran under their feet.

"Silence you fools!" there was a terrifying roar from one of them, all stopped their individuals conversations to turn to the most gathered figure, as the rest of them, they were gathered in shadow, underneath a sky of burning blood an standing upon a sea of scorched earth.

"I think we can all agree that we, the brothers and sisters that control the planes of Oblivion, are aware of the current situation" he started.

"We weren't born in the Shivering Isles! Of course we know what's going on!" a winged figure growled, snorting flames as he did.

"HEY! I was born there!" an Irish voice yelled out, twisted with insanity.

"My point exactly, but Sheogorath's madness aside for the moment…we are in quite a predicament" the dragon-like figure hushed.

"Hmm, who would have thought that the time would come when we would fear the motives of the Nine, we were always on the offensive!" a sickly woman's voice cackled.

"And we always lost - Hircine and Meherunes Dagon would know about that" another one cackled.

"I'm warning you brother! I won't hesitate to slaughter you! I could use a good hunt!" a humanoid figure, with a stag's head worn over his own declared.

"ENOUGH!" all turned to the former speaker, gritting his teeth in agitation, he stepped forward, he was the fairest of them all, wearing golden armour, eyes twisted yet peaceful, a large axe hung over his shoulder.

"We all bare scars of our losses! But none of that matters now! The Nine have gone too far - we influenced mankind to become our followers in order to spread our control , the Nine did the same. But now…that ancient tradition has been broken" he sighed.

"The disturbances in the Spirit Plane are evidence enough that the Nine plan to enter the Material World, and not just Tamriel! These old fools plan what we can only guess is…a Purification" he snorted.

"Ah, instant genocide, and recreate everything in their own image - I swear that used to be our job!!" another yelled.

"Silence Sanguine! Please continue Boethia" another female, again holding an Irish accent, asked.

"We have long since been enemies of mankind and the Divines, we rule Oblivion, we are evil incarnate in one form or another! Some of us are lesser shades…" he said turning to a woman who radiated both light and dark energy, she gave him a sad smile.

"And another's, to dark to comprehend" turning to the most demonic looking of the seventeen, he gave him a snarl, but he let it pass as he spoke out again.

"But the time has come to our old grudges to rest, we must bury the past if we are to preserve our future - if mankind falls, we fall" Boethia continued.

"What do you propose?" a knightly voice boomed out.

"The Nine have found a way to enter the Material World by lending their power to certain individuals, humans that reflect their own ideals, through them they will expand their reign, so when the churches and choruses of the Nine cover all of Cyrodil, it will serve as the source, from there they can disassemble time and space and recreate it in anyway they see fit - Oblivion will fall…" the golden armoured figure sighed.

There was a brief silence as all seventeen stole glances at one another, they had brought age old battles and death, but this was far bigger than anything before.

"So…how are we going to stop it?" another female asked, voice as cold as ice.

Boethia have a small grin.

"We're Daedra…we'll just cheat and take their power for ourselves" he explained, before reaching behind him and drawing his great axe, holding it up to the burning sky as a sign of triumph.

"We, the Daedra Lords, shall find human hosts to vessel our great and terrible power!" he declared, immediately there was much uproar among their ranks, some doubtful, some thrilled, some disgraced.

"Be assured, this is the only way to stop those bastard kings! Pride aside, we must defeat the Nine at their own game! We must go, search through boundaries of time and space and find those who match our dark teachings!"

"Do this…and we shall send the Nine to HELL!!"

There was screams of triumph and war that shook the foundations of Oblivion, an in that moment - seventeen shadows darted across the wasteland, doubtful thoughts aside, they began their search. A single thought, that brought siblings with passionate hatred of one another together in unity, pounding in their heads.

"Death to the Nine…Death to the Nine! DEATH TO THE NINE!"


End file.
